


Good boy..

by sliced_gums



Series: Kinky Rhinky [1]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: AU, Bath Time, Bathing/Washing, Bisexual Rhett McLaughlin, Blowjobs, Bottom Link, BoyxBoy, Bubble Bath, Butt Plugs, Cat Tail, Cat Tail Butt Plug, Daddy Kink, Deepthroating, Dom Rhett McLaughlin, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Face-Fucking, Fanfiction, GMM - Freeform, Gay, Gay Link Neal, Good Mythical More, Good Mythical Morning - Freeform, Handcuffs, IM NOT GOOD AT WRITING SMUT, Kinky, LGBTQ, Link is a slut, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oneshot, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining Link Neal, Pining Rhett McLaughlin, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Protective Rhett McLaughlin, Punishment, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sub Link Neal, Teasing, Top Rhett McLaughlin, YouTube, blowjob, daddy/dom, explicit - Freeform, link takes a bath by himself as a punishment, link's a tease, ltat, mlm, punishing, rhett and link - Freeform, rhett rewards him with a treat, rhink, smutshot, tease, this really sucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:27:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27106468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sliced_gums/pseuds/sliced_gums
Summary: Link get's punished by having to take a bath all by himself, when he's finished Rhett has a reward..Sub- LinkDom- Rhett(I'm not that good at writing smut)
Relationships: Rhett McLaughlin & Link Neal, Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal
Series: Kinky Rhinky [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2011069
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Good boy..

**Author's Note:**

> this took me a WHILE to write (it might suck idk) :,,)

The room was warm, heavy mist covering the mirrors. The room was silent other than the sound of splashing as the water filled the tub. Link sat on the toilet seat, the cool seat sending shivers up his bare body. In his hands he held his rubber ducky, and a bottle of body wash. The door unlocked with a click, causing Link's head to turn. The door slowly opened, Rhett walking inside. He closed the door behind him, a smirk was plastered across his face. "Hey baby, are you ready for your bath?" Rhett asked with a hint of lust in his voice. The smaller man nodded his head, his face was flush and his legs were a bit shaky. The mugginess of the room caused a thin layer of sweat to cover Link's body. Rhett strutted across the room, he reached up and grabbed a bottle of soap. He poured a bit of the thick liquid where the water was pouring. Bubbles started forming on the surface of the water. He waited a few seconds until he thought there were enough bubbles. He turned the knob, stopping the water flow. The taller man turned toward Link, motioning for him to get into the tub. Link nodded his head and stood up, stepping into the hot water. He winced at the heat, but started getting used to it as he lowered his body into the warmth. Rhett kneeled beside the porcelain tub, looking his sub into the eyes.

"M-master, Why aren't you joining me for bath time?" Link asked with a whine. "Well, princess, earlier today you weren't listening to me, so your going to have to bathe by yourself. You'll have to clean yourself. I'm not going to help you this time." Rhett answered with a piercing stare. The smaller man looked down at the fluffy bubbles. Rhett stood up, walking towards the door. "Knock when your ready to be let out. There's a towel in the closet, no touching yourself while I'm gone. If you misbehave, you'll have much greater punishments than just bathing by yourself." He opened the door and disappeared into the bedroom. The door closed, it locked with a click. Link looked around the rather empty room, the warm water licked at his naked body. 

He was a bit upset that he had to clean by himself, but he knew the faster he bathed, the quicker he would be able to get out of the damp room. He flicked the cap of the body wash open, and than poured a generous amount onto his hand. He rubbed his palms together, causing the substance on his hands to thicken and get a bit bubbly. He started to lather the liquid onto his body, making sure to get into the spots that count. His member was painfully hard, he tried his best not to touch his sensitive areas while cleaning himself. He washed the body wash off of his skin with the water that he lay in, the hot water making his flesh tingle. He slid his body down, making room so he could dunk his head under the water. He slowly sunk into the hot water, pinching his eyes shut. He stayed under the bubbles for a few seconds before he pulled back up, gasping for air. 

Link's hair stuck to his face, water dripping off of his chin. He looked back down at the bubbles, he reached his hand down, scooping some up into his palms. A smile tugged at the corner of his lips. He set the bubbles carefully back into the water. He stretched his body down, reaching for the metal switch that keeps the water from draining. He pushed it downward, opening the drain. A gurgling noise was emitted from the tub as the water started to lower. Link stood, a mix of water and bubbles dripping off of his skin. He stepped out of the tub and onto the rough green mat onto the floor. He shivered, the air was much colder than the hot water that he was laying in just a few seconds ago. 

Link wiped as much water off of his skin that he could before opening the closet door to grab a towel. He searched the tiny room in front of him until he found what he was looking for. He pulled the dark yellow fabric from the shelf. Link wrapped the towel around his damp body and than shut the closet door. He turned toward the bathroom door, holding his hand up before knocking on the wood. knock knock. He waited a few seconds.. no answer. "Master? I-i'm finished with my bath." Link said loudly. He waited for a bit again. Nothing. "Master? Please let me out of the bathroom.. I'll be a goo boy. I promise." The smaller man whined. He finally heard footsteps coming towards him. 

"How bad do you want to be let out?" Rhett asked stopping right outside the door. "Really bad master, I want to get out so I can be with you.. please?" Link pleaded. "Are you sure your going to be a good boy this time? I don't want to have to punish you again, and I wont go easy on you.." The taller man muttered. "I promise I'll be a good boy. I'll do whatever you ask." Link said with a bit or sorrow in his voice. The door unlocked with a click. Rhett pulled it open, revealing his almost bare body, he was only wearing a pair of grey boxers. "Hand me the towel." He said huskily. Link immediately let go of his towel and handed it to his dom. Rhett smiled. "Did you make sure to use the soap to clean yourself?" He asked. Link nodded. "Good." He said pulling Link out of the bathroom and flicking off the light in the rather small room and shutting the door. 

There was a tent in Rhett's boxers, indicating that Link may have some release before he goes to bed. The taller man pulled him closer. "Well, you were a good boy. You listened to my instructions, so you can get a treat..." He picked up Link with ease, setting him down onto the bed. "You can pick from a few options." Rhett muttered softly. He kneeled down and pulled a box out from under the bed. It was black with lace on the sides. He tugged the top off and set it to the side. He stood back up and emptied the box onto the bed. Link's face turned pink as he saw an array of different sex toys sprawled out onto the bed. There was a flogger, a butt-plug, a but-plug with a tail attached, a muzzle, hand cuffs, and a cock ring. "You can pick one, or multiple. If you don't want any than we can just go with you know, the natural shit. Blowjob, I could fuck you.. I just thought the toys could maybe spice things up." Rhett said with a small chuckle. 

Link examined the toys, reaching down and picking up the handcuffs. "W-we could use this and I could uh, I could give you a blowjob. If you want to of course." Link said, his face completely red. "Oh, or maybe I could use this too." The shorter man said holding up the butt-plug that had a fluffy black tail attached to it. Rhett smiled. "Would you like to be blindfolded too? Or do you want to look me in the eyes while I'm fucking your face?" He asked seductively. The words sent a rush through Link's body. "Uh, um... I'll go without the blindfold. I wanna see your face." The smaller man muttered quietly. "Okay, well come here so I can put this in you." Rhett said grabbing the tail out of Link's hands. 

He nodded and climbed forward, straddling his master. His breath was heavy on Rhett's neck. Link lifted his ass a bit so the tail could be inserted. Rhett gripped his ass firmly, causing his sub to whimper. He pushed the tip of the plug lightly on Link's hole, making him shudder. Rhett spread the smaller man out so he could efficiently push the metal piece into him. He quickly shoved it in, making Link let out a long guttural moan. Rhett pulled the man closet to him and stood up, he set Link down onto the floor and than stood in front of him. The raven haired man quickly got to his knees, he licked his lips as his eyes met the bulge that was in front of him. 

Rhett grabbed the handcuffs from off of the bed sheets and unlocked the metal clasps. Link held his hands upward. "No no no. You have to put them behind your back. I don't want you to touch yourself while your mouth is filled to the brim with my cock." He said with a wink. Link gave Rhett a lustful look as he kneeled down to cuff his sub. They locked into place with a small click. His eyes fluttered as he looked up at his master. Rhett pulled his boxers down a bit, just enough to let his hard member release from the grey cotton that had secluded it for so long. The smaller man's eyes moved down to his master's cock. "Here, before you start, let me do something real quick." Rhett said as he leaned down. 

He brought his hand down to the metal piece that was deep inside of Link's ass. He clicked a small button on the base of the plug and it began to vibrate. Link's eyes widened as he began to whimper, holding back moans. It hit a bundle of nerved that made his legs wobble. Rhett stood back in place, a smirk tugging on the sides of his lips. He gripped his cock in one hand and nudged Link's head with the other. "Go ahead baby... I'm all yours." The taller man said, pulling his sub's hair to make him moan. 

Link lowered his head, licking the tip of Rhett's cock. He lapped at the base and licked up the pre-come that trailed down the tip. Link slowly took it all, his mouth full with his master. "Mmmm.." Rhett moaned, pulling Link's hair harder. He whimpered around the taller man's cock as he started to bob his head. He slowed his movements and pulled off, licking the tip teasingly. His eyes bore into Rhett's. He gripped his Sub's head firmly and pulled him all the way down onto his cock. Link's eyes started to water as his master's cock hit the back of his throat. He began to thrust into Link's warm mouth, letting out breathy moans as surges of pleasure pulsated throughout his body. 

Link's hands started to shake as his face was getting fucked. "I-i'm not going to last long baby... fuuuuck." Rhett moaned out. Every time Rhett's member hit the back of his sub's throat Link would let out small yelps around his master. "Ohh yeah baby, take all of my cock, just like that.. mmm." He quickened his pace, Link tried not to gag as he felt his stomach heat up. He wanted to touch himself to bad, but he knew that if he even tried to touch his cock he would surely get punished. Rhett was cursing under his breath as he hit the back of Link's throat hard. The smaller man knew he was extremely close, and he wanted him to finish so he could do the same. "Link, oh fuck, I'm gonna, ahh.." Rhett moaned out loudly as he came deep inside of his sub's throat. "Mmm.." Link whimpered as he swallowed around Rhett's cock.

He pulled out and kneeled so he was face to face to Link. "You did so good baby, let me reward you." He muttered, reaching his arm out and gripping the smaller man's hard member in his hand. Rhett began pumping his cock quickly. Link was well over-stimulated. With Rhett rubbing his hard on and the plug vibrating inside of him. "Oh- ah! R-rhett. I'm.. oh fuck.." Link moaned as he came hard onto his dom's hand and on his chest. He fell forward, his head falling onto Rhett's chest.

"You're such a good boy.."


End file.
